Stephan Mösch
Stephan Mösch (* 14. September 1964 in Bayreuth) ist ein deutscher Musik- und Theaterwissenschaftler und Publizist. Er lehrt seit 2013 an der Hochschule für Musik Karlsruhe. Leben Stephan Mösch studierte Musik-, Theater- und Literaturwissenschaft in Berlin und absolvierte außerdem ein Gesangsstudium in Berlin und Stuttgart, wo er 1991 die Bühnenreifeprüfung ablegte. Er erhielt Stipendien von der Studienstiftung des Deutschen Volkes und der Richard-Wagner-Stipendienstiftung. Meisterkurse absolvierte er bei Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau, Aribert Reimann und Helmuth Rilling. 2001 wurde er an der TU Berlin mit einer Studie über Boris Blacher promoviert. Die Habilitation erfolgte 2008 an der Universität Bayreuth. 2010/11 vertrat er dort den Lehrstuhl für Theaterwissenschaft unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des Musiktheaters. 2013 erhielt er einen Ruf der Hochschule für Musik Karlsruhe und übernahm die W 3-Professur für Ästhetik, Geschichte und Künstlerische Praxis des Musiktheaters. In seinem Buch Der gebrauchte Text untersucht Stephan Mösch das Musiktheater-Schaffen des Berliner Komponisten und Hochschullehrers Boris Blacher, der mit seiner Abstrakten Oper Nr. 1 den größten Opernskandal im Nachkriegsdeutschland auslöste. In seinem Buch Weihe, Werkstatt, Wirklichkeit, das 2012 in zweiter Auflage erschien, analysiert Mösch den Weg von Wagners Parsifal bei den Bayreuther Festspielen und führt dabei Methoden der Musik- und Theaterwissenschaft zusammen. Die Qualifikation im wissenschaftlichen wie im künstlerischen Bereich führte zu zahlreichen Einladungen in der Lehre. So unterrichtete Stephan Mösch an den Universitäten in Berlin (UdK), Graz (KUG), Marburg, Lüneburg, Wien und Zürich. Er lehrte bei den Karlsruher Meisterklassen und den Weimarer Meisterkursen. Vorträge und Moderationen führten ihn darüber hinaus zur Akademie der Künste (Berlin), zur Akademie der Wissenschaften und Literatur (Mainz), zur Bertelsmann Stiftung (Gütersloh), zur Europäischen Musiktheaterakademie (Wien), zur Fondazione La Fenice (Venedig), zum Max Planck Institut für Bildungsforschung (Berlin), zur Royal Swedish Academy of Letters, History and Antiquities (Stockholm), zur Stiftung Brandenburger Tor (Berlin), zur Zeit-Stiftung (Hamburg) und weiteren Institutionen. Von 1994 bis 2013 war Stephan Mösch verantwortlicher Redakteur der Fachzeitschrift Opernwelt (Berlin). Für Opernwelt berichtete er von wichtigen Uraufführungen, Neuproduktionen und Festivals auf fünf Kontinenten. Außerdem führte er Themenschwerpunkte ein und interviewte Zeitzeugen und Künstler wie Daniel Barenboim, Cecilia Bartoli, Teresa Berganza, Montserrat Caballé, Patrice Chéreau, August Everding, Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau, Mirella Freni, James Levine, Christa Ludwig, Martha Mödl, Zubin Mehta, Yehudi Menuhin, Simon Rattle, Giuseppe Sinopoli, Christian Thielemann und viele andere. 2009 initiierte Opernwelt im Radialsystem das Symposion Oper in Berlin, das vielfältige Reaktionen in den Medien auslöste. Für die Vermittlung von klassischer Musik setzt sich Stephan Mösch seit 1993 ein. Regelmäßig arbeitet er für Rundfunkanstalten der ARD. 1995 erschien als Zusammenarbeit von Harenberg Verlag und Opernwelt die erste Auflage des Harenberg Opernführers, dem ersten Opernführer zum Lesen und Hören (3. Auflage 2002). Von 1996 bis 2008 schrieb er für das Feuilleton der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung. Immer wieder wird Stephan Mösch von Fernsehanstalten als Experte zu Interviews und Moderationen eingeladen. So war er zusammen mit Annette Dasch und Hans Neuenfels Gast in Volker Panzers Nachtstudio (ZDF). Bei den Übertragungen vom Königin Elisabeth-Wettbewerb und von Massenets Don Quichotte im Theatre de la Monnaie (beides live aus Brüssel) war er als Interviewgast dabei (Arte). Auch bei den ersten Live-Übertragungen von der Bayreuther Festspielen (Lohengrin 2011, Parsifal 2012) stand er vor den Arte-Kameras. Seine Kommentare zum Ring des Nibelungen sind auf DVD erschienen: The World of the Ring. A Documentary in 4 Parts by Eric Schulz (Deutsche Grammophon). 1998-2010 produzierte er für Opernwelt eine CD-Reihe mit unveröffentlichten Aufnahmen von großen Sängerinnen und Sängern des 20. Jahrhunderts wie Jean Cox, Josef Greindl, Catarina Ligendza, Martha Mödl, Anja Silja und Julia Varady. Als von den Bayreuther Festspielen 2010 die Reihe Zäsuren ins Leben gerufen wurde, gehörte Stephan Mösch zusammen mit Herfried Münkler und Gustav Seibt zu den ersten Rednern. 2012 wurde er ins Kuratorium der Richard-Wagner-Stiftung zur Neugestaltung des Richard-Wagner Museums in Bayreuth berufen. Auch bei den Salzburger Festspielen, an der Deutschen Oper Berlin, der Semperoper Dresden, der Wiener Staatsoper und zahlreichen anderen Opernhäusern war er als Gastredner eingeladen. 2011 wurde Stephan Mösch von der Ernst von Siemens Musikstiftung ausgewählt, um im Münchner Cuvilliés Theater die Laudatio auf den aktuellen Siemens Musikpreisträger (Aribert Reimann) zu halten. Bei zahlreichen nationalen und internationalen Wettbewerben für Gesang, Regie und Bühnengestaltung war Stephan Mösch als Juror vertreten, so zum Beispiel beim Bundeswettbewerb Gesang, beim Concours Ernst Haefliger, beim Competizione dell’Opera, beim Ring Award und beim Int. Wettbewerb für Liedkunst der Hugo Wolf Akademie. Er ist außerdem Mitglied beim Preis der Deutschen Schallplattenkritik. Schriften (Auswahl) * Weihe, Werkstatt, Wirklichkeit. Wagners „Parsifal“ in Bayreuth 1882-1933, Kassel 2009, 2. Auflage 2012 * Der gebrauchte Text. Studien zu Boris Blacher, Stuttgart 2002 * Harenberg Opernführer. Dortmund 1995, 3. Auflage 2002 * Opernwelt. Das internationale Opernmagazin, Jahrgänge 1994-2013 (Hrsg.); mit Jahrbuch Oper 1995 ff. (Hrsg.) Auszeichnungen * 1989 1. Preis bei Domgraf-Fassbaender-Wettbewerb (München) * 1990 Preisträger beim Deutschen Musikwettbewerb (Bonn) * 2002 Nominierung „Buch des Jahres“ (Fono Forum) für Der gebrauchte Text * 2004 Gottlob-Frick-Medaille in Gold für die Redaktion der Zeitschrift Opernwelt * 2009 Loge-Preis des Wagner Forum Graz * 2009 „Buch des Jahres“ (Jahrbuch Oper 2009) für Weihe, Werkstatt, Wirklichkeit Weblinks * Stephan Mösch auf der Website der Hochschule für Musik Karlsruhe (mit Publikationsverzeichnis) * Stephan Mösch im WorldCat * * Zeitschrift Opernwelt Kategorie:Musikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Theaterwissenschaftler Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (HfM Karlsruhe) Kategorie:Opernforscher Kategorie:Opernkritiker Kategorie:Kulturjournalist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Chefredakteur Kategorie:Deutscher ! Kategorie:Geboren 1964 Kategorie:Mann